The Prince's Daughter
by Georgie Lutz
Summary: "Fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter. It seems to me as though your sister got the brains in the family." Professor Snape sneered. No Sir, Harry thought; she got your brains.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

"Fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter. It seems to me as though your sister got the brains in the family." Professor Snape sneered.

_No Sir,_ Harry thought; _she got your brains_.

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

Vernon and Petunia Dursley took Elsie Potter to the train station, they wanted to be rid of her as quickly as they could. Petunia's hold on Elsie increased dramatically once they found platforms 9 and 10.

"9 and 3/4? They are barking mad them lot. 9 and ¾? There isn't a 9 and ¾. Should we just leave her here?" Vernon whispered to his wife Petunia.

"We can't, I promised Lily that BOTH of her kids would be safe, if we just leave her here, she'll never get to that bloody school; then we'll be stuck with her for seven more years. This way, if she gets to the school, we'll only see her over the summer holidays. Because believe you me, that's the only time she's coming back."

Elsie sighed, these people were related; to _her_. Unbelievable, they were NOTHING alike, whatsoever. Out of the corner of her eye she saw someone disappear into a wall.

"Erm, Aunt Petunia?"

"Not now! Can't you see we're busy? Little girls should be seen and not heard." This was what they said every time she spoke.

"Aunt Petunia? Please, look," she said pointing to where three more people just disappeared. Petunia looked down at the girl and glanced to where she was pointing; she saw nothing.

"Stop wasting my time, girl," she said, hitting Elsie on the head. "We want to be rid of you, today."

"Excuse me, ma'am. But that is no way to treat a child, especially a girl," said a male voice; Elsie spun round to see a weird looking boy around her own age; he had white blonde hair with dark grey eyes and was wearing what looked like a suit. Elsie wouldn't know, she had never seen a proper suit.

"Who do you think you are? Talking to my wife like that; disrespectful. Where are your parents?" Vernon shouted.

"I'm right here, no need to shout."

"How dare you talk to my son like that, filthy muggle; come now Maximus, the train is waiting."

"Muggle? Muggle! How dare you call me a muggle?" Vernon screamed, he then turned to his wife and said in a low voice, "What's a muggle, again?"

"Wait!" Screamed Elsie as the family walked towards the magic wall. She ran over to the boy named Maximus. "You go to Hogwarts?" The boy looked worriedly to his father.

"Why?" His father answered for him in an unfriendly tone. Elsie looked up at him, noticing how his hair was white blonde too.

"I got a letter for there and I can't find the train. Could you show me?" She asked sweetly.

"Filthy muggleborn, get away from us and go back to your parents."

"Erm, I can't Sir. My parents are dead. They're my aunt and uncle. They said my mummy was a muggleborn though. But they also say my daddy isn't really my daddy and that my real daddy works at Hogwarts. I think they lie though." Lucius Malfoy heard this and automatically took a good look at the little girl.

"Your name?" He demanded, Elsie flinched away. "What is your name?"

"E-El-Elsie P-P-Potter, Sir," she stammered looking down at the ground.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" Maximus asked excitedly. He looked as though he wanted to jump up and down for joy.

"My brother's called Harry," she smiled.

"Well then," Lucius said, obviously pleased that he has a chance to get to the great Harry Potter. "You too come along and stay together!"

Lucius lead Maximus and Elsie through the wall leading to platform 9 and ¾.

"Here we are. Run along now, and get to know each other well," Lucius said, too cheerfully. Once the children were on the train and out of sight, he smirked; proud of what he accomplished today. _Harry Potter_, he thought; _look out, look out wherever you are_.

* * *

Back at the King's Cross Station, London, Petunia and Vernon were still trying to figure out how to get rid of the pestering child.

"Maybe we'll just dump her on another train and send her off god-knows-where?" Vernon supplied.

"Perfect, we'll just tell her it's the magic train," Petunia agreed. She turned around to tell the little girl when she realised that she was gone. "Vernon, she's gone."

"Oh, well then, let's go spend that train money on our little Dudders. She's a problem gotten rid of, I say."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm Maximus, Maximus Malfoy. You said your name was Potter, didn't you?" said Maximus who was sat across from Elsie.

"Yes, Elsie Potter…" All of a sudden, the compartment door slid open revealing a boy.

"Hi, I'm sorry. Can I sit with you?" He said.

"Sure," Elsie said, making the decision for them both.

"Thanks," he said.

"I'm Bill." Bill said to Elsie, blatantly ignoring Maximus, as he sat down across from Elsie

"Maximus Malfoy." Maximus said.

"Cool, M and M." Bill said, Maximus looked confused, "Your initials."

"Oh." Was all he said.

"Elsie Potter," said Elsie, holding out her hand to shake. Bill shook her hand whilst Maximus slightly glared at the grasped hands.

"Potter? As in Harry Potter?" he asked intrigued.

"Why does everyone say that?"

"Well, you know." She shook her head confused. Bill leant in from across the compartment. "He's the boy who lived."

"The boy who what?"

"The boy who lived," Bill said in a fake mysterious voice, smiling. "You-know-who tried to kill him, right?"

"You know who? I'm so confused."

"The night your parents died," Maximus stated. Bill just looked at him.

"Well, we all knew Malfoy's were blunt."

"Shut it, Weasley!" Maximus growled standing up. Bill soon followed, towering over Maximus. Elsie saw him flinch but Bill had no clue.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." Elsie said, standing up as well. "Can someone please explain to me what happened?"

Bill was the first one to look at Elsie, each holding the others glaze for as long as they could. Bill then sat down next to Elsie; who had also sat back down.

"The night your parents died, you-know-who killed them..."

"I'm sorry, you-know-who?"

"Yes, you-know-who," Bill said, watching the stiff Maximus also sit down. "We can't tell you his name, because personally, we don't know."

"I know his name," Maximus said proudly. He smiled, but soon the smile fell off his face as Bill glared at him menacingly.

"Only because your father's a Death Eater."

"Hey! I am NOTHING like my father, okay? Only in looks are we the same. My mother brought me up to be nice, and a gentleman; so can you please drop it and_ try_ to be nice?" Maximus looked at Bill, wondering if they could ever be friends when suddenly, he just looked away.

"_Anyway_, as I was saying. You-know-who killed your parents trying to kill Harry. _No-one_ knows why," Bill said, glancing at Maximus, daring him to interrupt again. He didn't. "I don't know where you were but you-know-who killed both of your parents and tried to kill Harry, although when he shot the spell, you-know-who died instead."

"Well actually, no-one really knows whether he's dead or not. He's just disappeared." Maximus said quietly.

Elsie, seeing Bill's expressions become murderous, saved Maximus by saying, "Actually, my Aunt and Uncle said the man who died with my mother, wasn't my father." Two shocked faces turned towards her, confusion shone in Bill's eyes. Elsie just shrugged.

"Then who is your dad?" Bill asked. Elsie shrugged again.

"All I know is that he works as a teacher at Hogwarts and he went to school with my mother. They obviously did _it_. Then my mother gave me up."

"Elsie, our mission for this year is to find your dad. You up for it?" Bill asked Elsie.

"I'm up for it." Elsie replied. "But, wait, if you do find him, don't tell him. If he doesn't know, I want to be the one to tell him." Bill nodded in agreement.

"Could I help?" Maximus asked pleadingly. Elsie smiled at him whilst Bill glared.

"Of course you can, the more help the better," she said. "But I don't want the _whole school_ knowing, okay?" She added to Bill who nodded quickly and said "of course"

"Oh look! There's Hogwarts!" Maximus shouted, happily.

* * *

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat shouted. The table on the far right burst into screams of joy as the newest member of their house joined them. Bill looked at Elsie and sensing her worry he put an arm around her shoulder. He thought nothing of the act, as he did this all the time to his little sister, Ginny; but the act of kindness was taken the wrong way from Maximus who was now firmly seated at the Ravenclaw table. Almost everyone was shocked to see a Malfoy get placed in Ravenclaw, it had never been heard of before, ever. But Maximus was pleased, very pleased to see that if he was in the house, his father might take it upon himself to disown him. Maximus had never liked his father, and was hoping that this would be the final straw. Maximus loved his mother and his younger brother to the fullest and he wanted his father gone. Being placed in Ravenclaw was one step towards that goal.

_The hat was right_, he thought to himself. _Slytherin would have been a better choice because I'm cunning; I guess smartness beats evilness in the end._

Whilst waiting for the P's to arrive on the long scroll, Maximus let his mind wonder as to who Elsie's father could be. He scanned the teachers table but found no-one who even resembled Elsie. None of them had dark ginger hair, but one of them did have dark brown eyes that looked black. Maximus had a quick sense of déjà vu; like he'd seen this man before somewhere. He was an old looking man, with straight black hair that just reached his chin; it reminded Maximus of a curtain. His nose was a bit too big but it complimented his weird looking face. He wore black robes with white cuff links.

He looked like the kind of person that you didn't mess with. And Maximus thought that if he was Elsie's dad; he was so glad she wasn't brought up by him.

A very loud "GRYFFINDOR!" brought him back to the present and he looked to where the stool was and caught a glimpse of that luscious dark ginger hair he was just thinking about. _Gryffindor, of course_; he sighed. The Weasley boy was up next and everyone knew that he was a Gryffindor. Their whole family were Gryffindor's.

Soon the feast had come to an end; Professor Dumbledore stood and bade the children goodnight. The Gryffindor's went out first as their table was on the far right so Maximus watched Elsie dance out of the Great Hall with Bill flanking her. Once Elsie was out of sight, Maximus looked at the man who had her eyes and found that he was watching Elsie too with wide eyes.

_I wonder why? _Maximus thought as he headed to bed

* * *

**A/N:** _I know it's sad, but i made facebook accounts for Bill, Elsie and Maximus. :D Add them at your own will, all will be accepted. :)_

_Georgie x_


End file.
